1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for increasing the power and efficiency of internal combustion engines and for extending the useful service life per charge of battery-powered vehicles, and more particularly to a coil wound tubular conductive device positioned in the pathway between the positive side or terminal of a d.c. battery source and the positive input of the starter motor for internal combustion engines and the drive motor for battery-powered vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually all internal combustion engines rely upon a starter motor to initially energize the engine after which the internal combustion process takes over to drive the engine and charging system and electrical system components. These starter motors are typically connected at a positive side or input terminal thereof directly to the positive terminal of a d.c. storage battery with heavy conductive cable to minimize power loss. Likewise, the negative side or ground terminal of the starter motor is typically efficiently grounded to the vehicle or engine to insure optimal electrical power delivery efficiency to the starter motor. Moreover, the entire remainder of the electrical system of an internal combustion engine-powered vehicle taps into the battery power source at the positive terminal of the starter motor.
Battery powered vehicles such as golf carts, personal mobility vehicles and hybrids rely (part time) upon a considerable amount of stored d.c. electrical energy in storage batteries carried by the vehicle for extended drive periods before recharging of the storage batteries is required. Thus, an improvement in service life per charge of these battery powered vehicles of even a small percentage of useful operating time represents significant improvements thereof.
A number of my prior art patents deal with enhancements of the performance of internal combustion engines. Specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,119 and 6,796,298. Additionally, a pending application due to issue on May 29, 2006 is directed to an ignition spark enhancing device and spark plug wire disposed in or establishing the electrical path between a spark source and a spark plug of an internal combustion engine. The device includes one or more coils of conductive hollow tubing formed from a length of conductive tubing configured for connection to the spark plug wire of the device or to a spark plug. The tubing is preferably copper and may also be aluminum or other conductive material and is also preferably used to form each spark plug wire as well for durability. At least five complete loops or turns wound concentrically or in helix fashion are preferred. The device is also preferably coated with a non-conductive material to reduce any risk of electrical shock or short circuit.
A number of prior art devices are known which have attempted to provide a “hotter” spark to the spark plugs to achieve the enhanced performance of the engine. One such prior patented device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,280 invented by Washington which teaches a separated circuit or spark gap producing device that introduces an auxiliary gap into the electrical path between the spark source and the spark plug. This area of technology directed to producing a capacitive-type spark gap for enhanced voltage buildup before current is discharged and reaches the spark plug is well known. However, Washington developed an improved apparatus which accurately controls and varies this spark gap to achieve individual and selective adjustment of the size of the gap to achieve even more optimal performance from the engine.
Tagami in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,828 teaches an apparatus for supplying high voltage to the spark plug via a spark coil and a distributor plate of unitary construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,010, Thurman teaches a spark plug wire harness assembly having a substantially rigid body, plug wire mounting posts, and output terminals. The conductors are embedded within the rigid body.
An electrically controlled engine ignition system for increased power and economy was invented by Huan and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,100. This disclosure is of an ignition system which is capable of controllably adjusting the ignition spark and timing in accordance with conditions imposed on the automobile by road and driver habit.
My two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,119 and 6,796,298 teach the use of a hollow coiled conductive tube positioned in each spark wire between the engine distributor and the spark plugs.
The present invention provides a broader inventive aspect for enhancing power efficiency and output of both internal combustion engine-driven vehicles and such engines and to battery-powered vehicles such as golf carts and personal mobility vehicles.